Accidental Dosage
by luna.popeye
Summary: Me: MARSHALL LEE ABADEER HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GO AROUND EATING THINGS IN GUMBALL'S LAB! Marshall: *puts hands up in surrender* Im sorry I thought it was- Me: YOU "THOUGHT"! YOU NEVER THINK! THIS IS WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING INTO TROUBLE! Marshall: I said I was sorry! Me: *tears up* YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT! GUMBALL WOULD'VE BEEN CRUSHED IF...


**Hello loves! I know I've been on hiatus for a little while, but it's all about to pay off in your favour. While I was away I was actually writing and brainstorming up new chapters and new ideas for fanfictions so expect more from me in the near future. Like I said in my previous note if you've read "Love Immortal" I will be writing every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Of course while Im not writing my main fics I will be giving you random little one-shots or two-shots. At the end of each one, if you so choose to review, I would like it if you added in your review what you want my next one-shot or two-shot to be about. I'll take any and all requests. By the way, if its not already obvious, I ship Marshall x Gumball. They're so cute and I absolutely adore them. So without further ado I present to you "Accidental Dosage".**

* * *

**Accidental Dosage- A Gumlee Fanfiction **

"Sup Gummy butt."

The Candy Prince nearly jumped out of his pink skin. Marshall Lee always seemed to appear out of thin air. Honestly, it was quite annoying! The intrusion nearly caused him to spill science experiment he'd been working on. Once he regained himself and his experiment, he frowned and turned toward his dark haired best friend/boyfriend,

"Marshall Lee, honestly I-"

Just in time to see the Vampire King biting into one of his test subjects, a bright, shiny red apple,

"Wait!"

Too late. Marshall looked at the younger man inquisitively,

"What?"

But with the apple between his teeth it sounded more like,

"Hwat?"

After the questionable fruit had been drained, Marshall threw the now gray apple into the trash bin. The Gummy Prince only stared at him, mouth agape. eyes wide,

"What? Is there something on my face?"

The Vampire King floated towards the nearest reflective surface, searching his face for tarnish of any kind and yet for nothing. He smirked at his reflection and gave his hair a flip.

"Gorgeous as usual."

He admired himself in the mirror until a little voice interrupted him,

"Marshall?"

There was something in Gumball's voice, something Marshall was very familiar with when it came to his Prince.

Fear.

There was also a tad of uncertainty, but mostly fear. The Vampire King turned to face his pink boyfriend and on seeing his face he knew something wasnt right. He floated over to him and wrapped put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, looking him in the eyes in search of the answer to why his lover was acting funny,

"Whats wrong Gumball?"

Gumball looked away for a moment, unable to look his lover in the eyes for a moment while he tried to reign in his emotions,

"Gumball,"

Marshall repeated,

"Gumball whats wr-"

"H-How do you feel Marshall?!

Marshall blinked, clearly confused at his boyfriends outburst,

"Huh?"

Gumball stared at his gray lover in search of any sign of discomfort. Before Marshall had barged into his lab, he'd created a serum, an enhancer of sorts. At the time it was still highly unstable, too unstable for proper testing, but he still wanted to see the end results so with a little tweaking here and there he'd finally stabilized the serum, preparing it for consumption. Unfortunately, the elixir had a bitter taste to it so he'd injected it into an apple. He was going to wait until sundown so he could try it on himself in the privacy of his personal chambers, but what he hadnt counted on was receiving a visit from his lover.

"GumGum Im gonna head out."

Marshall's voice broke the Gummy Prince out of his thoughts. As the Vampire King floated towards the window from which he came, Gumball found his voice,

"Wait Marshall!"

The young Prince grabbed his lover's hand before he had a chance to leave. Marshall's other hand clenched into a fist, the action going unnoticed by the pink Prince,

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Marshall Lee smiled, the sides of his mouth twitching slightly,

"Im fine. I just want to go home and play my guitar , maybe sleep a bit. I'll be back later. Promise."

Prince Gumball still wasnt convinced, but Marshall seemed fine so he forced a smile and kissed his lover on the cheek. Marshall's body went rigid when Gumball's lips touched his cheek. He quickly pulled away, leaving Gumball staring at the space his boyfriend occupied only seconds ago. The Vampire King flew as fast he could, thanking Glob that it was cloudy. His stomach churned; he wrapped an arm around it, clenching his teeth. It felt like hot coals had settled into his gut. He tumbled through his front door, barely making it when he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat. Thick, black liquid poured from his lips, tasting like acid, burning his snake like tongue. He gasped,

"Glob"

The pain died,leaving it its place a warm feeling. It was hard to explain. The warmth spread to his chest, making his nipples feel sensitive against his shirt. He moaned in pleasure. His felt his pants tighten as his member came to life. It throbbed almost painfully, making the Vampire King groan,

"Gumball..."

He didnt know why, but all he wanted was to be seated in his little pink lover. The thought made his cock ache,

"Glob...Gumball..."

Within seconds Marshall's trousers and boxers were pooled at his ankles. He wrapped his fingers around his hot, pulsating shaft, moaning in pleasure at the contact. He imagined his Prince was here, whispering to him, telling him all the things he wanted the Vampire King to do to him,

"Gumball..."

He pumped his shaft at the thought of Gumball bent over his table, ass in the air, beckoning Marshall forward. *M-Marshall p-please...* (*=thoughts) The young Prince's body would be flushed, his eyes betraying his lust. Marshall slid his thumb over the head, arching his back off the floor in pleasure,

"GLOB!"

*M-Marshall...fuck me. P-Please Marshall. I-I need you inside of me* Marshall screamed his Prince's name as he came in his hand,

"GUMBALL!"

It took the King a while to regain himself and for m to notice that he was still on the floor. He tried to stand, but failed miserably, the reawakening of his member made him groan in aggravation,

"Glob help me."

"M-Marshall?"

Marshall whipped his head around at the voice of the one person in all the Kingdom of Aaa that he wished to see right now,

"G-Gummy? W-What are you...?"

"I came to check up on you. I just wanted to make sure you were really okay after you ate my experiment."

Marshall cocked an eyebrow and Gumball gave an exasperated sigh,

"The apple Marshall. The apple had a very strong serum in it. I was going to test it, but you'd already eaten it."

Marshall blushed, how could he have been so stupid!?

"A-Anyway, I was coming over to see you when I heard you scream. I thought you were in trouble, but now..."

If it had been physically possible Marshall would've turned a darker shade of crimson. He was mortified and the throbbing between his legs didnt help matters, not in the slightest. He moaned,

"G-Gumball..."

"What is it Marshall?! What do you need?!"

To say the Prince was worried was an understatement. He didnt want to hurt Marshall Lee or cause him any more discomfort, but he also didnt want to leave him in this...predicament. (hah pun see if you can spot it) Within seconds Gumball was pinned to the floor by his King,

"I need you."

"Mar-mmph..."

Their lips crashed together instantly, a light moan coming from the gray King. Bubba moaned as his lover's tongue performed an intricate dance with his, swirling in harmony. They broke away, both flushed and heated in more places than one,

"God,"

Marshall ground against his lover, erections brushing against one another,

"you have no idea what you do to me Bubba."

Gumball moaned, wrapping his arms around Marshall's neck,

"I have...ahh...an ideaaahhh..."

Marshall tugged at Gumball's shirt, a sign that he wanted more. Gumball felt a cold rush of air on his abdomen as the shirt was discarded somewhere off to the side. A cold greyish hand slid up the slim pink body,

"MARSHALL! WAKE UP!"

The Vampire King's eyes snapped open; he was staring at a huge pink ceiling, one that could only belong to one pink Prince who happened to be staring at him with worry, fear, and irritation in his eyes. Marshall looked around trying to remember what had happened,

"Huh...wha...?"

"Dont worry me like that ever again! I thought...this is why you dont eat anything in my lab! I've told you this before Marshall!"

It was all coming back to him now; he'd eaten an apple off of one of Bubba's tables. He must have passed out or something. He looked at the pink Prince who was fussing at him and ushering him to his room,

"Honestly Marshall, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He sat the King down on his bed and looked him over, his voice was soft,

"Are you alright? Do you feel anything, anything at all?"

Well, he felt _something, _but he doubted an erection was what the Prince was talking about. He smirked as he remembered the dream,

"You know Bubba I am feeling something."

Gumball's eyes widened as he was pulled to the bed, pinned by his grey lover,

"Maybe you can help me with it."

**The End**


End file.
